Wagers, Anyone?
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: Owen, in his usual jolly manner, figures out what's been bothering Kel for ages. She's in love, and the whole palace wants to know who she's fallen for! The betting has begun, and everybody's all over Kel with questions. What a mess! KD, FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. Tamora Pierce does.

* * *

Kel dug around in her porridge tiredly, her spoon leaving raised lines in its place. All she could think about lately was, well, Dom. His blue eyes, his ruffled dark hair, his muscled, perfect body, his heart-melting grin, and most of all how he always could make her laugh, were constantly on her mind. During the day she could ignore it, true, but for yet another night she had dreamed about him, and didn't sleep the best to say the least. And when she saw him, it took every inch of her to stay focused on anything.

Kel succeeded there, but she couldn't stop herself from slipping into random daydreams whenever she was reminded of him, nor could she keep the friends who knew her best from realizing something was bothering her – though they had no idea what exactly it was. Of course, she didn't know any of this. She only knew what a fight it was.

Yes, she admitted to herself. She was officially head over heels in love with Dom, one of the most unattainable men she could have possibly picked to love, of course. He was in the Own, he was her good friend whose friendship she would hate to ruin, he fell for the ladies of the court and not warrior maidens, and less importantly his family was in the book of Gold and of the highest esteem in Tortall. Kel, his friend, a Lady Knight, a warrior-girl who wasn't particularly pretty, scarred, worn, and only ennobled two generations back, could not possibly compare. Why him?

She sighed again.

"Not feeling too jolly, today, Kel?" an all-too cheery voice said. Owen grinned at her and sat. "And it's late morning already. You slept in, and you're not awake at all even though you're second only to me for energy early in the day. Now, what's eating at our dear Mother?"

Kel gave him a lopsided smile. "Oh, nothing. I'm just jolly, jolly, jolly, Owen. Nothing's eating at Mother, although she is eating breakfast."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Sure, Kel. I'll figure it out."

"Nobody else has, not even Neal," she muttered, hoping Owen wouldn't hear.

He did.

"Really? Well, then, it's up to me, isn't it?"

Kel sighed in exasperation, and shrugged, putting on her Yamani mask as she went to her porridge again.

"Something long-term?"

Kel said nothing.

"Been going on for a while? Something less than jolly? Are you homesick, or something?"

"Owen, I'm not playing Questions with you. And isn't that a child's game?"

"You of all people should know I'm a child!" Owen exclaimed with a grin.

"Fine. But I'm not answering."

"Hmm. Well, I think you're missing something. Is it friends or family? Or maybe you're bored. Is Sir Neal bothering you again? Is somebody else?"

Kel growled, "Owen, please stop."

"Ah, so it is about somebody."

Kel sighed, partly in irritation with Owen, and partly because, once again, she was reminded of Dom. She took another spoon of porridge and stuck it in her mouth.

"So, somebody's bothering you. Or you're missing somebody. You're worried for somebody, maybe?"

Kel was amused by now. "You're so far off that it's absurd, Owen. Just quit it." _He doesn't think like I'm female all that much, so maybe he won't guess. Even Dom, who flirts with me sometimes, doesn't think of me as a girl. _At first she smiled that Owen would never get it, but then she slipped on her Yamani mask to ignore her sudden disappointment at the thought. _Even if he did think of you as a girl, it wouldn't matter, _she told herself. _But at least then I'd have a chance, _another side of her replied.

Kel looked up to the ceiling, keeping her face blank.

Suddenly, Owen laughed. She looked at him sharply. "Care to share the joke?"

"You looked just like my sister for a moment. She-" Owen cut himself off abruptly, his mouth forming a small "o."

"Owen?"

He shook his head out, and grinned. "Why didn't I think of that? You have a crush on somebody, don't you? I mean, you are a girl and all, and – um, not that I forgot or anything, I mean, just – you know, and well you were acting kind of like my sister, so I kind of figured…"

"Owen, you think I have a crush? Are you joking?" Kel scolded him, nearly laughing. She'd had a crush on Dom ages ago, but this went far beyond a crush.

Owen frowned. He looked her over carefully, inch by inch. Kel was puzzled. Then it clicked, and he turned bright red, not from embarrassment or anger, but rather from holding back laughter. "Nope. I don't think you have a crush. I think you're in love," he said, struggling to stay composed. He failed, and burst out laughing. Kel blushed, accidentally confirming it. Owen laughed harder.

"By Mithros, what's so funny Owen? Even for all your jolliness, you're laughing pretty hard," Neal said. He walked over and sat down next to Kel. "And what's got our dear Mother as red as a strawberry?"

Kel groaned, and buried her face in her arms.

"Kel's in love," Owen said, grinning.

"What?"

"Kel's in love."

"Oh," Neal said, going over the thought in his head. He scowled at Kel (who glared at him, half-daring him to comment), then at Owen. "You didn't tell me? Your best friend? And why did you figure it out and not me, Sir Jolly of Jollyville?"

Owen shrugged, and Kel slapped her head, still red. "How exactly are you finding amusement in this, Owen?" she asked.

"Well, it's not actually all that funny in itself. Mostly I'm just laughing because I figured it out before Neal, and was right," he admitted, a little sheepish.

Kel sighed. "I never said you were right."

"You didn't need to, Kel, even Sir Jolly here can see it written all over your face," Neal said dryly. "Now, who's the lucky person?"

"I _was_ enjoying my breakfast-"

"Didn't look like it when I came along," Owen said.

"-but now I think I'll have to leave. Good-bye," Kel announced. Imagining she was like Lord Wyldon, who had always worn an air of superiority about him, she picked up her things and left wordlessly, leaving the two boys as confused as ever in silence.

Owen broke it. "A gold noble says it's not a nobleman."

Neal looked over at him, and a slow, sly smile spread across his face. "Deal," he said, shaking the younger knight's hand eagerly."So, what are you going to do for today?"

"Oh, perhaps find Raoul for a jolly little chat, and then look around to see if Merric wants to have a little wager with me. And you?"

"I think I'll be visiting my dear cousin and the Own, and perhaps some of my other friends I don't see as much. It should be entertaining, I think."

Owen and Neal nodded to each other in complete understanding, both grinning evilly. This would be one of the biggest nights for gambling the palace would ever see.

* * *

Random thing I just have to say: Hooray! The lines finally work on my computer! I CAN USE THEM NOW! AS SEEN ABOVE! YES! Okay, I'm done.

Well, sorry for those of you waiting for the anticipated already-finished-ahead-of-time KD fic I've been hinting at for a while. This isn't it.

This is just something to appease you all while I perfect that particular story, and also to serve as an outlet for the other billions of KD ideas my mind has gotten caught up in for the past month or two. So, if you like it, review and let me know, and if not, review anyway and tell me what you don't like. This isn't the big-really-awesome one anyway. It's just a little fun with a secret let out, a series of wagers, one final bet and a love begun (should I actually finish this). Don't expect regular updates. Do review, and enjoy it all!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. So I go to my email account as usual, expecting, oh, two or three review-alerts, as usual for a first-chapter story of mine after it's been up for a day or so. Not too much, but enough to make me smile, of course. Because all reviews make me smile!

I find TWELVE. TWELVE! It's about 5:30pm Central Time (GMT -6:00) right now. I wrote one half of this chapter last night before I posted the first, and now I'm finishing up at this time, all the while constantly getting more reviews. I'm up to FIFTEEN reviews now, and almost all of you also put my story on Story Alert – I have a total of SEVENTEEN of those!

You guys are unbelievable. The fact that I'm typing this right now instead of later tonight or tomorrow is proof enough of how you all have inspired me.

I was going to have this be a secondary story, with infrequent but good-quality updates. Now? This is going right up front next to the story I've finished and will be typing up soon in importance. I'm shocked. Can I even express how awesome this is? Probably not. Words are great, but they only reach so far.

So, as repeatedly requested, I'm updating very quickly. I still can't predict how often I'll update, as will be focusing on others slightly more, but I will definitely continue this after my warm welcome!

Answering a few questions: I agree, it is too bad Owen will lose his money. A shame. Alas, it is hard for me to be mean to Neal, as his wonderful personality and beautiful eyes make me pine for him dearly, and wish to push Yuki out a window… ahem. Point is, I have to be nice to Neal _sometimes_ or I feel guilty. Before this is over, believe me, Meathead will see plenty of friendly abuse! The KD will be kept to a minimum, as it's predicted to end with the classic "I love you" type scene – only, being Kel and Dom, it'll be less classic and more frenetic (hooray, my English teacher will be proud of me for using a vocab word for this week!). And yeah, this is not going to be a terribly lengthy fic, certainly not twenty chapters! The plot's not intricate enough for that. It's going to be short and sweet. Sound good? I think so!

I'm just going to throw this out here for anybody who cares: I finally found me "Sir Neal Starting" muse again. She finally helped me start the second chapter of it. Don't expect anything for a while, but know that a total of 30 reviews on _that_ has helped me, and if I can I'll find time to update that too. It'll take a while, and it's not high on my priority list, but I will update sometime. So, for those of you who also read that, you have double reason to be happy, don't you?

Enjoy – you all earned it a thousand times over! Even if you didn't review, although reviewing helps (hint-hint)! Applaud yourselves!

* * *

Kel groaned as she entered the practice courts, glaive in hand. By now it was late enough for all of Third Company to be up. She knew Dom's personal off-day schedule by heart after four years of joining him on such days. Why didn't she remember he'd be here? Worse yet, Neal had passed her in the halls, and that could only mean one thing – he had spoken with Dom. She knew what the topic was without asking. Of all people, why him? 

Well, maybe, if she was lucky, he wouldn't spot her. And while she was at it, why not wish for a Stormwing to take a bath, too? She tried to avoid catching his sight anyway, finding herself a small corner and starting a pattern dance with an intense energy, working off all the pent up emotion running through her body.

Kel danced deftly on the balls of her feet, rising and falling with her best weapon, always moving with ferocious focus on the placement of every last toe. Her hands moved swiftly, blurring the air, her face glistened with sweat she couldn't feel. The perfectly tempered Yamani steel of her blade flashed blue-gray under the sunlight of the early day. Her arms twisted around her in every which way, as flexible and graceful as water, as strong and solid as stone. Water and stone, she was made of water and stone. She was a combination that scared any possible opponents out of their wits and left her allies staring in awe. She forgot everything, stripping herself away, blurring the boundary between thought and being. She was powerful. She was Kel, and only Kel, a three-letter name that meant nothing more than the power she held right here. She reveled in it.

Then the pattern dance ended, and Kel realized she was panting heavily with her eyes closed. That had to have been her best and deepest pattern dance ever, perfect in every way. Her ears were filled with a loud sound she couldn't place as she stepped back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

Somebody pressed something round and cool into her hand. Startled, she opened her eyes to a grinning blue-eyed face. She blushed scarlet before she could control it.

"Need a little water, Kel?" he asked, clearly happy. Kel looked down in a daze. He'd put a water flask into her hand. She looked up, smiling at him gratefully, before she gulped. Looking past him, she discovered the source of the roaring sound in her ears. People were clapping and cheering for her. They had been watching the pattern dance. They all looked at her with awe in their faces, amazed. If blushing more was possible, that was what she did. Flabbergasted, she opened the water flask and took and swallowed a little as an excuse from having to speak. Her throat welcomed the moisture that had escaped from her tongue.

"Kel, that was amazing. Can you sleep late more often?" said Wolset with a grin equal in merriment to the sergeant's. "Why must you deprive us of such a glorious sight by getting up so _early_ to do that every day?"

"He's right you know," Dom said, his grin falling into a wistful smile. "You're amazing, Kel," he said.

Kel let herself blush. She was red enough already that it didn't make a difference. Her still unsatisfied heart was aching for him to mean more than just her skill at using her glaive. Looking down, she took one last gulp from the flask, and then handed it back to him."Thanks," she whispered, not daring to say more. The clapping followed her out of the courts, slowly fading as she walked down the hall.

Dom ran to catch up with her. Amused, and a little more comfortable after a moment of calming herself out of her audience's sight, she glanced at him through the corners of her eyes. It was almost flirtatious, but Kel did not flirt, so it was just a glance of amusement.

"I thought you were at the practice courts to practice," she said, her face still a little pink. She didn't care; she had an excuse for once.

"You think I can practice after that beautiful display of skill? I'll just end up making myself feel depressed. My pride is wounded, because I can't best my favorite Lady Knight at anything anymore. At least I could beat you in swordplay, once upon a time. Don't tell the men, they'll laugh."

Straight-faced, Kel asked, "Whatever made you think that I wouldn't?" Then she laughed hard, much to Dom's dismay.

"Kel," Dom whined, and Kel calmed down, smiling sympathetically.

"You have to admit, it is a little funny. Don't worry, I won't tell them. I might tell Meathead, though."

"You wouldn't."

"Of course I would. Though, I'm feeling merciful. After all, you did admit openly that I'm better than you now."

"I can't win," Dom mourned.

"Very true," Kel replied lightly, replacing her laughter with her Yamani mask. Dom chuckled.

They walked silently together for a moment, Kel slowly mastering her feelings, before Dom asked, "So, what's this about falling in love? Wolset's already got a copper on it being, well, you don't want to know who. He was joking, but Neal took the bet anyway. Point is, I resisted joining in case you'd scold me, Mother."

Kel sighed, and then smiled at him, shoving her embarrassment and love for him aside. Chatting like friends was easier once she got used to it for a few minutes, though it didn't make a difference for the next time she saw him. "Thank you, I appreciate that, but go ahead. I'm honored you bothered to resist, knowing you. And if you lose your money, well, as long as you don't blame me, it's okay. The whole rest of the palace will be betting on it anyway, so who am I to stop you?"

"Why, you're Kel!" He said cheerily, Kel groaned.

"Don't pull a Meathead on me, Dom, you're intolerable enough."

"Sorry. So, Protector, I'm allowed free reign on the betting situation?"

"Ignoring the fact that you called me that preposterous name, yes, you are."

"Good, because I told Wolset that if you said yes it's two silvers on it being somebody in the King's Own."

Kel muttered in the Yamani tongue, "Will you want that money after you find out? Or will you be too disgusted?"

Dom asked, "What was that about me? I heard the word for 'you,' don't deny that."

Kel forgot herself and frowned in puzzlement. "And you learned some Yamani how?"

"Progress."

"Oh. Good point. Well, you don't want to know the rest of what I said, then. And I won't tell you," she said smoothly, replacing her mask.

Dom scowled at her, but let it drop. "Unless, of course, you'll tell me who it is?"

Kel blushed furiously, her mask falling to pieces. Tell _Dom_? Right now? To his face? She'd rather listen to Neal's Yuki-related poetry for hours on end. She didn't dare speak, or else she'd say something she'd regret. She shook her head.

"Fine. Just curious. You know, you'll have to tell at some point, to appease the crowds. And when you do," he said seriously, "if you need some help with it, let me know."

Kel shuddered. "I know," she whispered. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as thanks from a good friend and scurried away to her room quickly, before he could do anything.

And it was a shame that she didn't let him, because she might have liked the response.

* * *

The next day, the news was all over the palace. Everybody got sucked in, and rumors flew around like crazy. At first it was all good, but during the day things got bad. People were being cheated or betting unfairly. People forgot who they placed bets with, or the amount betted, or who they had betted on in the first place. It was absolutely hectic. 

Kel spent the day going about her tasks and ignoring all the people coming up to her. She tried to complete everything, but she only got around to half of the things she wanted to do. People had been interrupting her all day. This was a problem. It bothered her. But being a good Knight, and being Kel, she said nothing. She didn't need to say anything, because her friends, who had also bet on her but been far nicer about it, noticed.

And they told people they trusted, meaning the few people who wouldn't tell anybody who didn't deserve to hear, of her terrible plight. And so her troubles found their way to Neal, and to Raoul, and to Alanna, who was furious, of course. The problem was that she was only the first Lady Knight, after all. How could she help Kel, and sort out this whole wagering mess at the palace so that it was all fair and nobody got into trouble for it? Who would listen to her?

It took her some time, but within a few minutes, the Lioness had a "pretty damn good idea," as she thought of it, that would leave everybody pleased, except for Kel. But Kel would be unhappy no matter what. It was better than nothing.

She left her room walking at a quick pace, hoping to catch a certain somebody before they were both called to supper.

* * *

First person to guess who she's going to meet with wins the next chapter's dedication along with a surprise-prize! (I'll PM the winner what it is!) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Alanna, you can't possibly be serious," Jon said incredulously. "You actually think I can control who my subjects bet on and who they don't?"

"No. I do think you can do something about it, though. "

Jon strummed his fingers against the table. "Specifically?"

"Control the betting. Make it all into one huge bet - that way nobody can cheat anybody. Everybody puts in a silver noble, and gets one guess for their noble. The ones who guess right split the pot. People stop asking about it, and Kel is, well, a little bit happier I suppose, and nobody's going to kill the king for completely abolishing the bets - only organizing them. Problem solved."

Jon shook his head in amusement. "Alanna, there's a reason I try to stay on your good side. Not only are you wicked with a sword, but you're brilliant."

"I try," she replied, proud of herself, which made Jon chuckle. "Well?"

"Fine. I'll do it. I owe that Keladry girl anyway, after Blayce. Happy, Lioness?"

"Yes. Announce it at dinner, please," she said, and darted out of the room, leaving Tortall's king with a wry smile on his face.

* * *

Kel barely managed to keep her head from hanging as she entered the mess for supper. Everybody seemed to watch her as she entered the mess, ready - or perhaps not - for supper. The whispers spoken as she passed flew around her like string, tugging at her Yamani mask with every step. She barely kept it on, her blush only barely being restrained. Couldn't they just gossip over somebody else?

Then she noticed nobody was eating. She looked up to the Great Table, and nearly groaned. The King.

"Everybody, sit quickly. I have something to announce," he said. Kel walked to her seat amongst her friends with even more speed, trying not to run.

Soon all were seated, and King Jonathan began. "It has come to my attention that there is a topic which many, if not all of you, have been betting on for the past two days. Normally, I would not care, but while betting I think many of you have not only forgotten to pay due respect to one of Tortall's fine Lady Knights," he said, causing Kel to look down, "but it's also caused havoc. I will not have people fighting over a stupid wager. "

King Jonathan's voice was like iron. The more honorable men in the room looked down in shame. Most men, however, didn't. One yelled, "So we're supposed to stop betting?" Men roared in anger, agreeing. The King, stop the wagers? What folly!

King Jonathan only smiled. "Of course not. I'm not going to have somebody kill the king because he was stupid enough to stop the betting. Instead, I'm going to organize it. I won't have anybody in the castle cheated out of a noble. Instead, for each gold noble you pay, you get one slip of paper with a specific guess - only one person's name on every slip. The people with the correct guesses get to split the pot of nobles. It'll all be organized. You still bet, but this way nobody gets cheated or hurt."

People around the room were murmuring agreement. This sounded good. The price was high enough that not as many people would bet, or they'd bet along with friends and split the winnings. The betting list wouldn't be overflowing with paper. And he was right, this way nobody would get cheated.

As the assent ran around the room, King Jonathan nodded. "If I hear of any betting outside of this, I will find a suitable punishment with time. For those of you betting tonight, you are to give your wagers to the Lioness" – who now, sitting a few seats away from where Jon stood, changed her smug smile into a piercing glare directed toward him – "and she will take your money and papers. And now, eat before it gets too cold!"

The King sat and everybody began to eat, chatting eagerly between bites. Kel found she'd lost her appetite, and took a small bite of a roll as she tried to calm herself.

Neal kicked her from under the table. "Ignoring the fact that normally _I_ kick _you_, what is it, Queenscove?" She'd meant to sound sharp, but it only came out with a tired sigh. She looked back to her bread, but she caught sight of Neal's scowl.

"I think we're switching places today. We must be. Usually you kick me, and then you remind me to eat my vegetables. Now I've kicked you, and now I'm reminding you to eat your vegetables. And for that matter, the rest of your dinner, too."

Kel gave him a weak glare. "You do realize this is your fault?"

"What is?" Neal asked, confused.

Kel frowned and half-heartedly grabbed at a roll. She tried to eat, but soon put it down.

It was too much. She was trying to hold her Yamani mask, and having difficulty. On one level, she supposed she was relieved. The new setup for the betting would stop the people from approaching her, but they would still watch and gossip whenever she walked around in the hallways. It'd be a little better with this new idea of the King's, though not much. She would eventually have to read all those notes and choose the ones who'd gotten it right. That'd be torturous. But thinking of the alternatives, Kel shuddered and thought that it could be far worse.

Neal had set her all up for this, too. Her best friend of all people had let the news leak out that she was in love. It was like betrayal. On some level, Kel knew she forgave him, and that it was in his nature to want to bet. But at the same time a bigger part of her unreasonably thought that as her best friend he should have guessed she was suffering and stopped. She didn't feel like she could trust him right now. Not while this blasted bet was still going, for sure.

And stressing her out every moment of the day was Dom. It was amazing how badly she wished to be with him. Looking at Neal anytime immediately reminded her of his cousin Dom, and then her heart ached, _again_. Looking at the King reminded her of the King's Own, and thus of Dom. Heck, looking at the grass made her think of nights when she'd slept on it as Raoul's squire and with the Own – wow, another thing to remind her of Dom! Dom, Dom, and more Dom. Everything made her wish that she was his.

Under all this stress combined, Keladry of Mindelan was very, very close to cracking into pieces. She wasn't aware of this. She didn't realize that any minute now she was due for an explosion, and the smallest thing could set her off. What she did know was that her Yamani mask was getting more use than usual, and it kept getting harder and harder to put it on.

Suddenly, Kel jumped, as a loud noise to her side startled her out of thought. She looked aside, and gulped, her mask hanging by a hair now.

"Hello Kel, Meathead," Dom grumbled as he adjusted his position on his seat. For once he was not happy at all. In fact, he almost looked mad.

"You really have to stop calling me that," Neal said. "What's got a bee up your bonnet?"

Kel elbowed Neal. "Don't tease," she said shortly. "Although admittedly I myself would appreciate knowing why you're here instead of eating with the Own."

"Oh, well that's easy enough to answer," Dom muttered. He tried to keep as much anger out of his voice as possible, but some got loose. Kel was worried. Very little angered Dom.

"Frankly, some of the men of the Own were talking about a certain friend of mine," he said, and took a nice hearty bite out of a roll. "They thought that because of a certain wager going around that this friend of mine was nothing more than a flutter brained court lady, to be polite. The words they implied were far different. Anyone with a brain in their head could tell they wanted to call her a silly chit, or a trollop, a run-down bit of tavern scum, a bitch. I couldn't stay eating with them. So, I came here. I know who my friends are. Not those bastards," he said, spitting out the word.

Kel winced. Dom's blue eyes, normally warm and deep, were now flashing in the light, reflecting it like frozen ice. Had she ever seen him this mad? Once, maybe. Twice, probably not. Certainly not often.

She knew they were talking about her, those men. She didn't care, not right now. Kel just wanted Dom to calm down, so he could be happy as usual. It wasn't a good feeling, knowing he was angry, even if it was in her defense.

"And you didn't say anything?" Neal exclaimed, bewildered.

The inevitable explosion came. Kel stood, her mask still in place but for a pair of blazing hazel eyes.

"Are you just determined to make life worse for me these past two days, Meathead? I'm glad he didn't. Dom didn't cause a fuss. There've been men like that my whole life. I'm used to it. Neal, you should know that better than anybody! Will you just yank your head out of the muck and figure something out for once? You're not helping me, you're only making things harder, and thanks to you in the first place, they're hard enough. Dom did something good. He left without a fuss so that nobody got hurt or anything, and nobody will hold it against him, I'm sure. If he'd defended me, we'd both have troubles. What have you done, besides turn the whole palace on my tail? You're supposed to be intelligent, Neal. That's why you read books, right? Use that brain of yours. Maybe if you had sooner, then I wouldn't be stuck like this! Now, I have no appetite whilst everybody is watching my every move to see if they can figure out who I've fallen for, and I'm leaving before you try to do something else stupid and choke me as you shove food down my throat!"

The two tables beside Kel's, being close enough to hear her yelling, were completely silent as she stormed off to leave the mess.

* * *

I'm tired. Yawn. 

Well, that was fun. Sorry Neal (hug) but that had to be done. I really do like (cough cough) Neal, but Kel needed somebody to explode at, and Neal's great like that - he can take it, and they are really good friends.

Congrats to Filly8 and Stardust718 for correctly guessing it was Jon. Filly, you get the prize. I'll PM you and tell you what it is.

Hope you all liked it, all 23859846029345 of you, as it feels like there's that many of you to me. Shrug.

Oh, and by the way? For a little fun KD oneshot, check out my little Midwinter Gift to all of you - it's called The Great Mistletoe Mishap. I had tons of fun writing it, so please read it! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so, so sorry… I only just got the inspiration to begin writing this again. I know, seven-month wait… I'm feeling terrible right now.

I've been distracted by the wonderful world of CCS fanfiction. I love it. But I shouldn't have neglected Tamora Pierce for as long as I did. So I'm trying to make it up now, at least somewhat. I do hope you haven't all lost faith in me!

Please enjoy this chapter, and review to let me know you forgive me. You can yell at me if you wish, but please make sure to comment on the chapter too, or it's a wasted review. Thanks!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Raina's (XxXCherryBlossomXxX) friend, whose name I do not know. First, you inspired me to write this when Rai-chan told me about you, so without your existence, it wouldn't be written – at least, not for a few more months, or something... And second, maybe you should believe your friend next time she says that she chats regularly with a Tamora Pierce author whom you love! Thank you, whoever you are!

* * *

Kel kept muttering to herself, trying to calm down. "I can't believe I just screamed at Neal. Neal! The one person who has stood by me for everything! He didn't deserve that at all. Now I'm feeling horrible. As if I need to add on to all this pressure! He's my best friend, and Dom's cousin. I'm doomed." She heaved a huge sigh, and stopped, leaning against the wall. Kel put her head to her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Dom… Great Mother… After all this, he'll never forgive me. He'll never return my feelings. Why did I have to fall in love with the most unattainable man in Tortall? "

"Kel?"

At her name she jumped, opened her eyes and spun to see Neal looking at her.

"N-Neal! I-I-I-How much did you hear?"

"I heard from 'he'll never return my feelings,'" Neal replied quietly. "Kel, I've let you down as a friend. I should have let you be, rather than start this whole wagering mess. I'm sorry. And I really want to make it up to you, Kel, if you'll let me. You can confide in me, if you want, or you could just go for a round or twelve of jousting with me. I'm that sorry."

Kel stared at him for a moment, and then gave him a small smile. "Meathead," she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry too. You didn't deserve my anger. I'm just fed up with… Everything."

"I resent that you call me Meathead, but apology accepted," Neal said, bowing. "By the way, who's this unattainable man? I'll cancel all my bets, if you tell me."

Shaking her head, Kel replied, "I haven't told anybody. I don't think I'm ready to, Neal. But… Trust me. You'll know before anybody else but him. But I just can't say right now."

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess, then," Neal said, shrugging. "But thanks. Let's return, shall we? No doubt Dom's going to get in trouble the longer we're away."

"Of course. All that yelling at you gave me an appetite."

With problems resolved, Kel and Neal went back to dinner.

* * *

Kel nearly laughed at the expression on Dom's face when he saw them enter with smiles.

"Meathead, what did you pay her to get her to calm down?" Dom asked.

"A bit of dignity," Neal answered. He sat again and shook his head. "That's all."

Dom quipped, "You have dignity, Meathead?"

"Oh, stuff it and eat your food without torturing your cousin," scolded Kel. "There's no need to ask when we already know he lost his dignity a long time ago."

"Right!" Neal agreed.

Kel and Dom stared at Neal.

"What?"

Then he realized the meaning of Kel's words, and goggled at her. Dom's eyes caught Kel's, blue and merry in amusement. They both burst into laughter. Poor, poor Meathead.

* * *

Alanna was officially swamped with bets. Muttering different curses, all of them related to the King of course, she sorted through them. Naturally, he had to dump all the work on her! Was this the thanks she got for aiding a friend?

Some thanks.

A knock at the door startled her. She jumped, sending paper all over. Cursing some more, Alanna opened the door.

"What?"

Kel looked down at her and shrugged. "Need some help?"

Sarcastically, Alanna replied, "No, this is the most fun I've had in ages."

Looking at the mess in the Lioness' room, Kel quickly understood why. "I'll gladly lend a hand."

"You don't have to. I'll get through it."

Kel sighed. "I just want to be with some female company for a while. I like being around the others, but with this bet going on, it's just too… Too…"

"Strange?"

"Right."

Before long, together Kel and Alanna were sorting out the different slips of paper, based on whose name was written on it. They worked together quietly, until a snicker came from Alanna.

"What's so funny?" Kel asked.

"This one says you're in love with me," Alanna said. She tried, and failed, to keep from cackling with amusement.

Kel laughed too. "That's absurd! It almost beats the one I found that had Wyldon!"

"_Wyldon?_" Incredulous, Alanna gaped. "Where do these gossips get these ideas, anyway?"

Shaking her head, Kel picked up another slip of paper, glancing at what was written, and blinked, not believing her eyes.

_Mithros, please let it be me._

There was no name to tell who had written it, only those six words.

It was written in a clear hand, masculine but surprisingly neat. Kel didn't even realize Alanna was looking over her shoulder until the older woman said wryly, "I believe you might have a secret admirer on your hands, Lady Knight."

Alanna took the paper from Kel's hands and set it aside.

"I can't help but wonder who wrote it, but since they didn't sign, I guess we can't tell," Alanna added, before continuing.

Kel continued as well, with her unusual quiet going unnoticed.

* * *

That night, before sleeping, Kel opened a drawer in her small desk, and took out a small wooden box. Inside were a few small trinkets and some papers. She retrieved one of the papers; it was a letter addressed to her.

She looked it over, and sighed. Was it too much to hope that her eyes weren't deceiving her? That this handwriting, which she knew so well, matched up exactly with the writing on that one bet? Could it be?

The rational side of her crushed such dreams immediately. Kel hurried to stuff the letter and the box away again, and then crashed on her bed.

Tired as she was, Kel couldn't sleep. Her mind refused to let go of the idea that maybe, just maybe, that little bet had been written by none other than Dom himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I won't give you some long explanation or apology. There's little to say. But here it is… The final chapter of Wagers, Anyone!

* * *

It was but two nights after the announcement of the official wager that King Jonathan yet again called for the attention of the mess hall.

"The Champion has finally finished counting the wagers, and Keladry of Mindelan has told her the winners of the bet. I ask that the winners keep Keladry's choice to his or herself if she wishes it. If I hear of any trouble for her as a result, be sure there will be consequences," the King warned.

Kel squirmed in her seat. The King didn't realize that just by having this bet she was being forced to tell her special someone what she felt for him prematurely. Still…

If that note really was written by Dom, there was the tiniest chance…

Alanna came up and stood next to him. "Will the following named please come see me before you eat? Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Marjorie's Peak!"

Raoul stood, grinning widely at Kel. She kept her face Yamani straight, embarrassed. He always had loved betting on her and winning. It hadn't surprised her when his slip had said Dom's name, but now he could lord this over her. Oh, was she ever looking forward to the teasing...

"I'll joust him till he dies," she muttered. Neal overheard and chuckled.

Alanna read another name. "Sir Nealan of Queenscove!"

Neal stood up, staring at Kel. "Which one? I bet at least twenty gold nobles!" he asked. Kel shook her head, but had to smile slightly. She couldn't say anything. Neal had actually bet on Dom? He must have bet on the entire palace for that to be true!

"And finally, King's Own Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle!"

Kel's eyes darted to and rested on the man standing on the other side of the hall. He looked extremely puzzled as he stared back at Kel, wondering.

Wolset stood up next to him, looking angry. The room was silent enough that Kel could hear him speak. "I thought you didn't place a bet!"

"I didn't…" Dom replied, still looking at Kel, puzzled. Her Yamani mask didn't let up at all, but just seeing those bright blue eyes searching her made her heart speed up.

"So, the three of you please come with me to collect your winnings, and Keladry, please come as well. The rest of you, enjoy your meal."

A voice shouted, "What, we don't even get to find out who it is?"

Kel glared at him. Alanna spoke for her. "No. Nobody finds out until Keladry of Mindelan is willing to tell without all the conservatives bashing on her like a pack of hounds!" she yelled. "Uh, sorry." She left the center of attention, letting King Jonathan take over.

Kel gulped. This was it. Either he wrote that note, or he didn't. Or maybe he wrote it as a joke… The horrifying thought put any part of her mind not panicking into panic. She wasn't sure what would happen then…

Neal, who was walking over towards Alanna beside her, shook her out of it.

"Don't worry. Nobody's going to tell anybody, or anything. All of us like you too much to spill the beans. You don't even have to tell me which one of my guesses was right if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Neal," Kel muttered, only slightly relieved. It was true – none of them would tell. But still, Dom... "But I think it's too late to keep a secret."

His look was quizzical. He didn't reply.

Alanna briskly led the four of them to a room where they couldn't be spied on. Raoul was grinning madly, still amused. Neal was simply going along, wondering why Kel was so anxious, and Dom was constantly questioning her with his eyes, which didn't help her nerves at all.

Finally they reached the room. Alanna locked it from the inside, and used her magic. Then, she broke into a wry smile.

"Somehow, Goldenlake, I'm not surprised you're here. Care to share the joke?" she asked dryly.

Raoul shook his head. "No. I just know Kel better than I thought I did. And I'm winning money off of her, again, as a result. She'll have paid for her squire days fully by the time she's done."

"How many bets did you place? I never saw your name, but I had help with the counting," Alanna asked again.

"Only one," he said, still grinning. Kel gave him a glare, but he only laughed it off. "Alright, Dom, ask your burning question already."

Dom glared lightly at Raoul as well. "You're impossible, Sir. How did I win? I didn't pay a single noble for this silly bet!"

Neal shook his head. "Dom, you? Not betting? What happened to your lack of honor? And here I thought you were a true nobleman. I don't believe it."

"Oh, quit the cousin squabble," Kel muttered.

"Fine. But for your information, Meathead," Dom began, winking at Kel, "I respect milady Kel too much to win money off her love interest. Oh, and because I knew she'd behead me if I did."

Kel was flushed, she knew it. "No doubt I would. I'm still considering impaling the other two on my jousting stick," she replied.

"Well, how _did_ he win, Kel?" Alanna asked, trying to get back on topic.

Oh, no… This was it. Kel took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at Dom as she spoke. "Actually, Dom… You didn't pay anything, but you still placed a bet. You didn't have to make your wager because you didn't put your name on it, just your guess. I recognized your handwriting easily. That's how you won. Unless it was Wolset playing a joke, you deserve to stand here as a winner as much as Sir Meathead and my immodest old former knightmaster."

"You recognized his writing?" Alanna asked.

Kel bit her lip. She still didn't dare to open her eyes. Still… Kel held up her hand. In it was a small folded up piece of paper, which she had been holding all along. "Here. Read it."

Alanna took the piece of paper and read it.

_Mithros, please let it be me._

She remembered the words immediately. "You're sure this is Sergeant Domitan's handwriting?" Alanna asked.

"Ask him yourself."

Kel heard Alanna toss the little bit of paper to Dom, who caught it and opened it again. Raoul watched, amused, while Neal simply stared, wondering what on earth Dom had written on his anonymous bet.

Finally, Dom spoke. "Y-Yes… I wrote this. It's true. I guess I am a winner, then, but I didn't even pay for it. Just split it between Meathead and my Lord here. It wouldn't be fair of me to take more of the winnings than I deserve."

"Sure?" Alanna asked again. "Alright, then. Raoul, Neal, follow me, will you? Kel, Dom, you can go back to the mess if you want to."

They left. Kel still didn't dare open her eyes. Had that just happened? Had he actually said that? Did he admit to having written that one little bet? Was she dreaming?

"You can open your eyes now, Kel," Dom said quietly.

She shivered slightly, and obeyed.

He was grinning at her as he might when he was, yet again, flirting with her. But he wasn't flirting, and his eyes told a different story. They weren't dark blue, they were lighter. Brighter. It seemed to Kel that he looked happier than she had ever seen him before.

"It wasn't a joke?" Kel asked timidly.

He shook his head. "I-I was kind of hoping you wouldn't recognize my handwriting… But I'm glad you did. And you're not joking about me being a winner?"

"How could I possibly joke about that?" Kel asked, shaking slightly in anticipation. "I always had a bit of a crush on you, Dom… But… Owen caught me daydreaming not long ago, and guessed correctly that I was daydreaming about somebody whom I loved. I was thinking of you," she admitted shyly. "But I always thought you liked all the court ladies, and the flirting was just practice…"

"I never flirt unless I want to flirt, Lady Knight. You know, it's kind of funny. A similar thing happened to me a little while ago. I was daydreaming, and Wolset wondered which latest court lady it was. But it wasn't a court lady, I told him. Next thing I know, all the men are betting on my secret love, and then they're all disappointed and angry when your immodest old former knightmaster wins the bet. He knew I've been daydreaming about you, Kel, for a long time now."

"Dom… Why me?"

"Why not you? I'd go into detail, but then I'd sound as poetic as Meathead. Neither of us want that to happen." He winked at her again. She just smiled back blissfully.

"Definitely not," she replied. For a change, she let herself go by instinct and leapt towards him. He caught and held her warmly, kissing her cheek.

It was the start of a long and beautiful relationship.

.o0o.

Epilogue soon to come!


End file.
